totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Jaka cena za życie?
Total Drama: Locked Terror Odcinek 9: Poprzednio: Zadanie polegało na przeszkodach. Tak jak poprzednio.. to była najlepsza drużyna Socjopatów przegrała a dwie najgorsze osoby mogły tylko wylecieć. Ostatecznie zagłosowano na Sadie, byłą kapitankę już nieistniejącej drużyny. Doszło do walki pomiędzy Amie i Celestią za którą srogo zapłaciła Amie. Wróciła Claire i właściwie można powiedzieć że dalej wszystko żyje własnym czasem.. Ale czy napewno? Muzyka Opening podobny do tego z piosenką. Kilka obrazków miasta i odliczającego zegara. Wystrzał z pistoletu niszczy ekran i ujawnia napis "Total Drama: Locked Terror". Claire stoi wraz z Nastasią i Aishą. Nastasia popycha Aishę i ucieka. Miejsce za nimi eksploduje. Później Claire wbija swój miecz w ziemię. Zdjęcie zawodników. Następnie uczestnicy pokazywani są ze swoimi motywami. Eksplozja samolotu o wieżę . Amy strzela do jakiejś dziewczyny. Strzał z armaty. Jurgita z kosą. Celestia krocząca przez główny plac podczas burzy. Katie z napisem BFF. Levianne z ustami zaklejonymi taśmą. Maggie z wieloma twarzami. Zderzenie pociągu z wieżą. Majli z kulą do burzenia. Ktoś bawiący się kukiełkami. Zdjęcie klasowe wszystkich. Widok biegających mutantów. Zdjęcia śmiejących się i płaczących dzieci. Nicky ze szminką i mikrofonem. Piers z odznaczeniami wojskowymi. Pożar w jednej z dzielnic. Ktoś depczę kartkę z napisem "Przyjaciel". Chodzące Zombie. Selene z czarnym notatnikiem. Zdjęcie wszystkich podczas egzekucji. Jakaś nieznana osoba wybiega z budynku. Obraz przedstawiający osobę powieszoną. Strzały z pistoletu mechanicznego. Vivian z hipsterskimi okularami. William z plikiem banknotów. Ktoś pali starą fotografię.. Kilka zdjęć miasta. W oddali pędząca Lucy a za nią Nastasia. Widać Amie przecinającą kilka osób. Następnie kogoś zamaskowanego trzymającego bilet do domu. Ekran ponownie pęka i ponownnie odsłania napis "Total Drama: Locked Terror" Korianth: Sektor Socjopatów: Levianne(Pz): 'Kurna, już połowa odpadła! Niedługo pewnie będzie rozdzielenie, na co jak najbardziej czekam, bo nie chcę znowu przegrać, i chcę, aby było co raz bliżej do finału. A, no i eliminacja Sadie...wcaale się tym nie przejęłam...Może teraz w drużynie mam tylko jakąś dziwną Majli, Jurgitę, która mnie nie cierpi i...William'a. ... '''Levianne(Pz): '(alone) '''Levianne: '''William, choć na słówko! ''Szepnęła do William'a który znajdował się parę metrów od niej i czyścił buty czy coś. '' W tym momencie oczy Katie zaczeły się robić żółte i dostała mocnych drgawek, kamera zacżeła przylizać się do jej twarzy aż w końcu zamkneła oczy. Po kilku sekundach z powrotem się otworzyły i gwałtownie wstała wyciągając z spod łózka walizkę. Wyciągnęła z niej pare rzeczy, nożyczki i udała się do toalety czy czegoś tam. Maggie zasypiała, ale zauważyła Katie biegnącą w kierunku toalety, w której się zamknęła. Maggie: 'Katie? Katie! Nie rób niczego głupiego..! Katie..! Ka... Cholera! ''Maggie próbowała wejść do tej toalety czy coś, ale była zamknięta. Po chwili Katie wyszła z toalety całkiem odmieniona. 'Katie: '''Od dziś zaczynam nowe życie!! Wygram to, możecie mi tylko buty czyścić łajdaki!! ''Ku zdziwieniu Maggie Katie była kompletnie łysa, założyła na głowę perukę Marylin Monroe. Na sobie miała jedynie czarną odsłaniajacą pępek czarną bluzkę, do tego neonową futrzaną kamizelkę i szorty, które i tak miała juz wczęsniej. Nie miała butów, bo czekała aż ktoś zacznie jej całować stopy. Piers tymczasem obserwował całą sytuację, tradycyjnie siedząc pod drzewem, które w sumie od jakiegoś czasu już okupywał. 'Piers: '''Popieprzony świat... ''Mruknął cicho. 'Piers (PZ): '''Z każdym dniem tutaj jest coraz gorzej. Ludzie dziczeją w oczach... Dzielnica Rozrywkowa - Dom Strachów ''Drużyny zostały wprowadzone do tego domu, wraz z Aishą. Dom był zniszczony i było w nim bardzo ciemno. '''Aisha: No jak widzicie tutaj odbędzie się wasze zadanie! Dom naprawdę okropnych okropnych, okropniutkich strachów, patałachów oraz to wszystko co znaleźliśmy na planach horrorów. :3 Waszym zadaniem jest po prostu przejście przez nasz Baaardzo okropny dom strachów od którego na pewno wam będzie się chciało posikać ze strachu. Trzymajcie się i wasz mocz przy sobie! No to.. zaczynamy! <3 Aisha pstryknęła i zniknęła. (Waszym zadaniem jest przejść przez Bardzo Straszny Dom! Po prostu, każdy kiedyś w takim był i na pewno się bał, albo powienien się bać i tyle. To jest wasze zadanie. :3 Co jakiś czas będzie aktualizacja informacji a my będziemy się wtrącać i straszyć. xoxo) Poczynania Socjopatów William: 'Straszny dom? ''Zaśmiał się kpiąco pod nosem. 'William: '''Poważnie? ''Był bardzo rozbawiony samą ideą strasznego domu. Przecież połowa tych bajeczek o duchach, potworach to jedynie ludzkie brednie, które tworzą sami przerażeni by wyjaśnić swoją niewiedzę. To takie banalne.. No ale cóż. 'WIlliam: '''Skoro mamy przejść to razem drużyno? ''Levianne weszła do Domu Strachów. Z początku trochę się przestraszyła, ale chciała poradzić sobie jak najlepiej w zadaniu, i nie być znowu zagrożoną. 'Levianne: '''Okej William... ''Przysunęła się do jego ucha i coś mu wyszeptała. '''Levianne: '''Ale nie idźmy z Jurgitą...Boję się jej... '''Levianne(Pz): '''No wiecie, straszny dom, ona za mną nie przepada...Kto wie jakby to się mogło skończyć...(please) '''William: Ale powinniśmy iść razem! Odparł nieco wystraszonej Levianne, która znowu go obejmowała. William: 'Poza tym co jest strasznego. ''Ściągnął jakąś pajęczynę. 'WIlliam: '''Zwykłe gniazdo pasożytów, nic więcej. ''Mruknął. '' '''Levianne(Pz): '''Okej. Jak chce iść z tą wariatką która trzyma broń w kieszeni, to jego sprawa. Dla mnie to w sumie jeszcze lepiej... '''Levianne: '''Noo...Okej... ''Weszli na schody. Levi utknęła noga w jednym ze schodków, ale William jej pomógł. Kiedy znaleźli się na pierwszym piętrze, chcieli się rozdzielić. 'Levianne: '''Hmm...Dwa korytarze...Jeden w jedna stronę, a drugi w drugą...Może żeby sprawdzić co jest w każdym z nich rozdzielimy się? '''Levianne(Pz): '... Tuż za Levianne pojawiła się postać w masce, która głośno krzyknęła do ucha Levianne i uciekła popychając wszystkich z drużyny. 'William: '''Levianne! ''Zażenowany spojrzał się na nią. 'William: '''Czemu tak wrzeszczysz? ''Potarł się po głowie i wstał. Pomógł jej przy okazji. 'William: '''Duchy i rzeczy nadprzyrodzone nie istnieją! To tylko iluzja. Zgaduję, że to była płachta czy coś. Naprawdę, trochę mniej bujnej wyobraźni. ''Rozejrzał się przez oba korytarze. Zauważył stojącą świeczkę, która zapalił leżącą obok zapałką. Przybliżył oba korytarze. W końcu wskazał jeden z nich. 'William: '''Z tamtego czuć jakby powietrze napływało. Pewnie otwarte okno czy przejście, więc skierujmy się tam bez podziału na grupy. ''Dokładniej mówią wskazał na prawy korytarz. W zasadzie zaczął kierować się w tą stroną, licząc że drużyna też pójdzie tym korytarzem. 'Levianne: '''Okej. :3 ''Wszyscy poczuli powietrze, jednak nigdzie nie było żadnego okna. Levi się trochę przestraszyła i wtuliła w William'a. 'Levianne: '''C-ccoo to jest? '''Levianne(Pz): '''Tak na prawdę tylko udawałam że się boje, tak na prawdę w ogóle się nie bałam...*włazi na nią pająk* AAAA!! '''William: '''Zwykły podmuch. ''Odparł i objął ją, by nieco uspokoić dziewczynę. 'William: '''Wszystko w porządku, to jedynie świst. ''Odparł jej z uśmieszkiem i szli dalej tymże korytarzem. Podłoga zdawała się potwornie skrzypieć. Sam był nieco zapokojony stanem tego potwornego domu. Levianne szła dalej, kiedy nagle zauważyła zjawę na ścianie. 'Levianne: '''Aaaa!! ''Ale okazało się że to jest jej cień. (please) 'William: '''Se.. ''Nagle potknął się o własne nogi i padł prosto na stołek. Poczuł ból i potarł swój podbródek. '''William (Pokój zwierzeń): '''Prędzej chyba wyjdę stąd martwy niż wystraszony! Dlaczego ona jest taka bojażliwa! '''William: Tsch... Parknął widząc Levianne i jej strachliwe zachowanie. Jedyne co zrobił to złapał ją i wręcz wymusił by go ściskała i tak szedł dalej przez siebie. Korytarz wydawał się robić coraz bardziej ciasny i było coraz ciemniej. Robiło się dziwnie duszno i panowało dość ponura atmosferka. Coś to mu przypomniało i nieco odsunął dziewczynę od siebie. Raz próbowała już coś zagrać i nie mógł pozwolić by za dużo też jej sobie pozwolić. Jeszcze by pomyślała, że rzeczywiście by się w nim zakochała. Ale w końcu mieli swój potajemny sojusz na boku więc czuł się za nią nieco odpowiedzialny. Niby tam jeszcze była Majli i Jurgita ale zatracił się nieco. Nagle William i Levianne zorientowali się, że Majli i Jurgita gdzieś zaginęły... powinni wrócić, aby je odnaleźć ;) Tak więc William wziął się w garść i się cofnął. Zaczął donośnie krzyczeć i nawoływać. William: Jurgita! Majli! Gdzie jesteście! Jurgita zeskoczyła ze strychu z radosnym uśmieszkiem przed Williamem. Jurgita: Tu jestem słodziaku. Odparła z radosną mina. William: A..Aham? Był lekko spłoszony i zdezorientowany jej nagłym pojawieniem i naszło go dziwne uczucie. William (Pokój zwierzeń): Prawie jak to uczucie kiedy dowiedziałem się o istnieniu Majli i Klementyny. Codziennie się czegoś dowiadujemy. William: Widziałaś kulomiotającą i jej popychadło? W końcu wszyscy mamy dotrzeć. Jurgita: Ty za pewne jesteś William, nie? Wzruszyła ramionami. Jurgita: Już raz dałeś mi się we znaki. Zmierzyła go ponuro wzrokiem, po czym uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka. Jurgita: Nie znam kulomiotającej, kto to? William: 'Odcisnąłem? ''Trochę nie wiedział o co chodzi, ale miał inne sprawy na głowie. '''William: Zresztą. Słyszę, że nie kojarzyrz jej. Westchnął głęboko. William: Dobra wezmę ją, bo jeszcze ogarniam jak wygląda a ty idż tam dalej i poczekaj chwilę przy Levianne. Jakoś chyba trafisz. Jurgita: W tym wyzwaniu z ucieczką. Mrukneła niezadowolona. '' '''Jurgita:' Mała małpkę goniłeś wtedy. Powiedziała obojętnie udając się do Levi. '' '''William:' Trochę przerażające... Mial chyba szczęście, że nie widział dokładnie jej twarzy. Ruszył przed siebie by pochwycić za Majli. Ta oczywiście stała sobie z tyle nieogarniająco. Klementyna: 'No rusz się dalej! ''Zwróciła się do chłopaka. '''Klementyna: Ty! Znowu... William: Nie czepiaj się tylko choć. Klementynia: '''Żebym grzmociła kulami Majli? No way... '''William: Po prostu łap ją za rękę i niech się ruszy.. nie musi grzmocić. William (Pokój zwierzeń): 'Jakkolwiek dwuznacznie to brzmi. *chichra się przez chwilę po czym przybiera poważną minę* Opanowanie i spokój. *Nadal się chichra* ''I tak zebrawszy z powrotem Majli dołączył do czekającej Levi i Jurgity. 'William: '''Idziemy! ''Pomknęli przed siebie, dalej w ten ciemny korytasz. Natrafili jednak na przeszkodę, którą było stado ogromnych, głodnych pająków zmierzających dosyć szybko w stronę Socjopatów. '' ''Levianne tymczasem stała sobie koło Jurgity, bojąc się jej trochę. 'Levianne: '''Wiesz co...to ja może pójdę poszukać William'a... ''Uciekła jak najszybciej od Jurgity, ponieważ gdy z nią przebywała czuła niepokój. 'Levianne(Pz): '''Już wolę być sama w tym wielkim strasznym domu, niż z nią... ''Natle natrafiła na te pająki. Przestraszyła się ich bardzo, i chciała od nich uciec, jednak one ją otoczyły. Levi krzyknęła. 'Levianne: '''Aaaaa!!! ''Przypomniało jej się że ma w swojej torebce dezodorant. 'Levianne: '''O kurczę... ''Potrząsnęła nim. 'Levianne: '''Zostało tylko z 20ml...No nic, muszę się przecież jakoś uratować... ''Spryskała swoim dezodorantem pająki. Te natychmiast zdechły, więc Levi pobiegła dalej szukać William'a. 'Levianne: '''William! Majli! ''Nie mogła ich znaleźć a do tego się zagubiła. Jurgita pojawiła się za Levi zakrywając jej oczy. 'Jurgita: '''Sieeemka. ''Odparła z uśmiechem. Levianne nie wiedziała kto ją nadszedł. 'Levianne: '''KU*WA! ''Kopnęła ją od tylu w brzuch, i się odwróciła, 'Levianne: '''To ty? Boże, jak mnie Przestraszyłaś...nie mogę znaleźć William'a i Majli, pomożesz mi ich szukać? ''Spojrzała na nią kuląc się po kopniaku. '''Jurgita: Uhm...jasne.. Wydusiła z siebie niezadowolona. Jurgita: 'Chodźmy ich szukać Levi. ''Rzuciła z uśmiechem. '' '''William: '''No co wy wyrabiacie! ''Pochwycił za jednen z świeczników i wyjął go z podstawym. Ostrą końcówką wycelował w jednego z pająków. 'William: '''Znowu się się rozdzielacie!? I jeszcze to cholerstwo przyłazi. ''Podszedł do jego głowy i wyciągnął ów świecznik. Ruszył dalej na te pająki starając się ich jakoś pozbyć. Po tej akcji z wilkami miał nieco więcej doświadczenia, poza tym czemu nie miał się popisać szermierką którą jak większość bogaczy uprawiał dla zwykłej rozrywki. Majli i Klemcia szły sobie niewzruszone przez domek <3 'Majli:'To ma być straszne? (please) 'Klementyna:'Chyba nie widzieli Ciebie rano (please) 'Majli:'Haha (please) Strzeliła kopa Klemci <3 '' '''William: '''O jesteście.. ''Podszedł cały ubabrany tym co wypływało z tych pająków. '''William: Ciekawa zabawa jest. Taka nudna, ale ciekawa. Stuknął kilka razy ostrą końcówką o ramię i obrócił się. Szedł dalej przez korytarz. Levianne: 'Kiedy stąd wreszcie wyjdziemy...Jestem głodna, zimno mi, zostało mi strasznie mało dezodorantu... ''Dezodorant jej upadł na ziemię. Chciała go podnieść, jednak na niego wpełzła wielka tarantula i weszła na Levi. 'Levianne: '''Aaaa, pająk, paaająąk!!! ''W końcu rzuciła nim w stary obraz, który spadł i się roztrzaskał wraz z jego szklaną ramką. 'Levianne: '''Aaa, ja chcę już stąd iść! ;( ''Pobiegła gdzieś, i znalazła tajemnicze drzwi. Poczynania Jamników 'Maggie: '''Dobra, musimy przejść przez Dom Strachów? Serio? Pomysły im się skończyły? Po prostu wejdziemy i wyjdziemy, szybka akcja. Za mną, Jamniki! ''Maggie weszła z drużyną do Domu Strachów. '''Maggie: '''Przede wszystkim, nie rozdzielajmy się. W takich miejscach strasznie łatwo jest się zgubić. '''Selene (PZ): Moja matka zawsze mówi, że mój pokój wygląda jak dom strachów. Jakieś czaszki, nietoperze. Krwiste ściany. Oj taaam. Selene podeszła do Maggie. Selene: Dobra, może powinniśmy jakoś się zabezpieczyć? Związać czy co? Żeby faktycznie nic i nikt nas nie porozdzielał. Ten na końcu szeregu zawsze może zostać zabrany i będzie lekki problem. Maggie: 'To dobry pomysł, ale... nie mamy czym się związać. Choć... Poczekaj. ''Na suficie zwisała "pajęczyna", która w rzeczywistości była jakimś długim sznurkiem, pozorującym na pajęczynę. 'Maggie: '''Dobra, to powinno wystarczyć. Jest dosyć mocne, więc gdyby coś kogoś złapało, to na pewno poczujemy szarpnięcie. ''Obwiązała siebie i drużynę liną, tak, że jedna osoba była połączona z drugą, tworząc łańcuch. 'Maggie: '''Możemy chyba już ruszać. ''Tymczasem Piers, który był na końcu łańcucha rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu w którym przebywali. 'Piers (PZ): '''Wygląda to całkiem nieźle, chyba ktoś się naprawcował przy budowie tego. ''Przed drużyną Jamników wyskoczyła jakaś dziewczyna ubrana w kostium wampira i zaczęła ciągnąć Selene za rękę. Okazało sie, że Katie tak naprawde nie zmieniła się w jakąś dziwaczkę, weszła do strasznego domu zapłakana. 'Katie: '''Sadie, ja wiem, że tu jesteś, znajdź się!! ''Nicky obudziła się. <3 '''Nicky: Już jestem. <3 Zobaczyła, że ktoś ciągnie jej psiapiółę, Selene. Nicky: Zostaw ją, ty pokraczny Miłoszu w stroju wampira! Odwróciła się, a potem znowu pojawiła się przed dziewczyną. Zaczęła szczerzyć kły, a konkretniej zęby wampira, która znalazła na ziemi. <3 Nicky: Khrrrr! Maggie poświeciła Nicky przed twarzą latarką, przez co Nicky była straszniejsza. Dziewczyna, która trzymała Selene uciekła zapłakana, szukając tatusia. '' '''Nicky:' Sel, Miłoszu, jesteś cała! <3 Przytuuuul. :3 Maggie ogarnęła się po tej całej sytuacji. Maggie: 'No, Selene widocznie miała rację co do porywania osób. Musi nas jak najwięcej przejść przez ten budynek, ale na szczęście jesteśmy związani, to raczej nic nam nie będzie! ''Rozejrzała się, gdzie można pójść. 'Maggie: '''Skoro to dom, to powinien mieć drzwi na zewnątrz z tyłu budynku, przejdźmy więc przez te drzwi... Hmm... Te! ''Wskazała na drzwi na końcu korytarza. 'Maggie: '''I tak pewnie czeka nas jakaś niespodzianka, bo byłoby za łatwo. ;u; ''Spuściła tylko głowę i poszła. 'Selene: '''Dzięki Nicky...co to za wywłoka była...? ''Mruknęła nieco zdezorientowana rozglądając się. '''Selene: No tak, dobrze, że jesteśmy związani...Przyspieszmy nieco kroku. Odparła w stronę Maggie. Maggie tymczasem otwarła drzwi. Jej drużyna znalazła się w kuchni, czy czymś wyglądającym jak kuchnia. '' '''Maggie: '''W takim typowym domu, powinno teraz byś gdzieś tu wyjście na werandę albo altankę, czy coś w tym stylu. ''Zaczęła się rozglądać po kuchni, obczajała też, czy nikt z jej drużyny nie zaginął. Maggie: 'Okej... Wszyscy są, nikt nie zaginął. Na szczęście. '''Selene: '''Hej, Maggie. Skoro jesteśmy w tej niby kuchni...może tak uzbroimy się w coś. Nawet byle łychą jak dobrze namierzysz to porządnie przypie.dolisz. '''Maggie: '''Jest tutaj dużo ostrych rzeczy, więc będziemy bezpieczniejsi... Selene ma rację, again! ''Zaczęła wyjmować z szuflad duże noże kuchenne i porozdawała je każdemu. '''Maggie: '''Tylko używajcie ich do samoobrony, nie tnijcie się tym, bo pewnie jakiegoś tężca dostaniecie... '''Selene: Spoooko, raczej żadnych emo tu nie mamy. Rozejrzała się. Selene: Nie, nie jestem emo. Maggie: 'Nikt nie powiedział, że jesteś emo... Co nie? ''Zaczęła się zastanawiać co jeszcze zrobić. W sumie nie wpadła na nic, więc postanowiła, że wyjdzie z drużyną przez drzwi, prowadzące rzekomo na zewnątrz. Rzekomo. 'Maggie: '''Dobra, chodźmy. Co będzie to będzie, mamy broń, jesteśmy razem, źle nie powinno być. ''Otworzyła drzwi. 'Selene: '''Sorry, wolę uprzedzać takie rzeczy. Tak btw. to po głowie chodzi mi parę pomysłów pani kapitan jak moglibyśmy wygrać. ''Zamknęła drzwi. xD 'Maggie: '''Ok, to jakbyś mogła się podzielić pomysłami, to śmiało. :3 Jestem ciekawa. ''Selene podeszła bliżej Maggie, by przekazać jej swój pomysł na ucho. '''Selene: Sądzę, że powinniśmy znaleźć przeciwników, zaczaić się na nich i unieruchomić, by zgnili tu ze strachu, a my na luzie stąd wyjdziemy. Maggie: '''Dobry pomysł! :3 Jedyny problem jest taki, że mogą być gdziekolwiek. Ale, można spróbować to zrobić. Martwię się z kolei też, że możemy być niedaleko wyjścia, a w ten sposób byśmy wygrali... Ale to mało możliwe. Więc, chodźmy ich "przycisnąć". '''Selene: Lepiej mieć pewność, że tamci nic nie zrobią. Ucisz się na chwilę a usłyszysz jak Levi trzęsie tymi wybotoksowanymi nogami... Całą drużynę Jamników otoczyło stado zombiaków, chcących pożreć im mózgi <3. '' '''Maggie: '''Serio? ZOMBIAKI? To nawet realistycznie nie wygląda, nie mówiąc, że zombiaki nie istnieją... Dobra, miejmy to za sobą. ''Wbiła jednemu zombiakowi nóż w gardło, po czym zaczęła ciąć tak, że odcięła mu głowę. Selene przełknęła głośno ślinę. Dostrzegła Maggie, której szło dość nieźle... Sama pobiegła w stronę jednego z zombiaków i kopnięciem oderwała jego głowę. Selene: 'Spadajmy stąd lepiej, szybko! ''Maggie wbiła na zakończenie drugiemu zombiakowi nóż w oko, po czym go wyrwała. Pobiegła w stronę wyjścia (tego, co wcześniej Jamniki miały się udać), ciągnąc resztę za sobą, w końcu byli związanie. Jamniki wydostały się z pułapki. '''Maggie: '''Dobra... Wszyscy są cali? '''Selene: Wszyscy są...a czy cali...raczej tak... Odparła otrzepując się z kurzu. Drużyna znalazła się na korytarzu... nie mogli chyba zrobić nic innego jak pójść dalej i czekać na obrót wydarzeń (: Więc se poszli dalej. (please) Selene: To...lewo, prawo? Co teraz...? Mruknęła, gdy pojawili się na jakimś korytarzu. Vivian: Lol... a która strona wydaje się mniej straszna? Poprawiła swoje czerwone hipsterskie okulary. Selene: '''Strzelam, że lewa...aczkolwiek mniej straszna może być tylko z pozoru... '''Vivian: Lol! Nie mamy nic do stracenia! Wzruszyła ramionami i jako pierwsza z drużyny poszła w lewo. Pociągnęła oczywiście resztę drużyny za sobą, skoro byli związani. '' 'Selene: '''Owszem, nic poza naszymi żywotami... tak czy siak gdzieś tu musi być jakieś wyjście...czy cokolwiek. Wskazówka... Rozglądała się. Drużyna szła aż w końcu zauważyła, że za nimi coś się czai... gdy dotarli do jakiegoś pokoju, zorientowali się, że jest to stado wilków. Zablokowali im drogę ucieczki i otoczyły szóstkę ze wszystkich stron, mogą walczyć, albo tuląc się i piszcząc czekać na śmierć xD. Vivian: Yolo! No cóż... albo walczymy... czymkolwiek, albo będziemy musieli... Vivian wyjęła z kieszeni latarkę i podświetliła nią sobie twarz. Vivian: Będziemy musieli... Zbliżenie na jej twarz. Vivian: Poświęcić jednego z nas... LOL! Ostatnie "lol" powiedziała z wyjątkową powagą.''' Maggie: 'Ooo, dałabym słowo, że to ten sam wilczek, któremu skręciłam kark w jednym z zadań... ;u; ''Pokazała na jednego z nich. 'Maggie: '''Ej, ludzie! Wymuście we mnie jakiś powód do lęku, żebym, no... stała się bardziej odważna! Zazwyczaj wtedy jestem nie do powstrzymania! ;u; '''Piers: '''Samo to że możemy umrzeć nie wystarczy? ''Mruknął spoglądając na wilki. Ostatnio w starciu z nimi zwyciężył właśnie on, czyżby szykował się rewanż? Selene przełknęła głośno ślinę. ''Selene: Osobiście boję się coraz bardziej...'' Wyszeptała. Sytuacja była beznadziejna, a zdawało się, że Selene tak naprawdę nie ma już siły na więcej wrażeń. Piers tylko rozejrzał się wokół siebie, spoglądając na wilki które szczerzyły kły w ich stronę. Próbował dostrzec coś co by im pomogło w ucieczce, jednak na nic takiego się nie zanosiło. Pozostało tylko walczyć... 'Piers: '''Dobra, poradzę sobię. ''Mruknął spoglądając na wilka z czerwonymi oczami. Selene skuliła się gdzieś za Piersem i Maggie i szukała jakiegoś innego ratunku. Trzęsła się niemalże jak galareta. Piers spoglądając na tego wilka, zorientował się że to musi być ich wódz. Zauważył również że w pokoju było okno, a więc wpadł mu do głowy tylko jeden pomysł. 'Piers: '''Sami tego chceliście... ''Złapał za frak "wodza" i jaknajszybciej próbował go wyrzucić przez okno. Niestety, wilk zdążył go jeszcze ugryźć w ręke, ale ostatecznie wyleciał z domku. Piers po chwili spojrzał gniewnie na resztę wilków, a te wyglądałby jak szczeniaki wyciągnięte ze schroniska, skuliły ogony i wyglądało na to że już po sprawie. 'Piers: '''Gotowe... ''Po chwili spojrzał na rękę w którą ugryzł go wilk. Krwawiła i to dosyć obficie... ''Selene:' O Boże, Piers!!! Krzyknęła przerażona. Spoglądała na jego rękę. Selene': Musimy to opatrzeć...koniecznie! Piers: 'Nie...Nie trzeba. ''Mruknął, ale dobrze wiedział że jest wręcz przeciwnie. Selene zerwała jakąś niby zasłonę, która gdzieś się tam pałętała i obwiązała nią ranę chłopaka. '''Selene: Nie mam czym tego przemyć... Odparła drżącym głosem. Dalej się bała, ale chciała chociaż teraz zachować więcej spokoju. Selene: Musisz wytrzymać... Piers spojrzał na dziewczynę. Piers: '''Nie jedno przeżyłem, dam radę. '''Selene: Oby... Odparła przełykając głośno ślinę. Selene: 'To...c-co teraz...? '''Piers: '''Jak to co, chodźmy dalej. ''Mruknął. Selene tylko lekko kiwnęła głową. Wystrachana dalej szła za resztą drużyny. 'Selene (PZ): '''Coś we mnie pękło...sama nie wiem...te wilki, ta istota, która chciała mnie porwać...presja by nie dać się zabić...mam jakieś dziwne zachwiania... Boję się cholernie... ''Piers zerknął na Selene, która co krok się strzęsła. Westchnął, podszedł do niej i objął ją lekko przytulając. 'Piers: '''Będzie dobrze... ''Szepnął jej na ucho. '''Piers (PZ): '''Chyba. '''Selene: Chcę już stąd wyjść... Odparła niemalże ze łzami w oczach. Piers: 'Wyjdziemy. ''Odparł idąc z resztą teamu dalej przez korytarz. W końcu dotarli do kolejny drzwi. ''Selene': Myślisz, że już blisko...? Piers: 'Jeśli mam być szczery, wątpię. ''Złapał za klamkę i zaczął powoli otwierać drzwi. Nicky w tym czasie zapierdoliła część futerka wilczka, które najwyraźniej zgubił podczas uciekania przed Piersem. '''Nicky: Mhh, symbol zwycięstwa! <3 Wyciągnęła z kieszeni swój medalion. Wsadziła do niego swoje znalezisko i założyła medalion na szyję. ''Nicky PZ: To medalion mojej czeskiej babci. Powiadała, że jeśli wygra się wojnę z kimś wielkim, warto trzymać przy sobie część jego "życia" albo zdjęcie. W którymś tam odcinku pokonałam wilki, ale nie zdążyłam nic takiego znaleźć. ;u; Dzięki, Piers. <3'' W pokoju była kompletna ciemność... zastanówcie się, czy serio chcecie tam wejść ;) Piers spojrzał na resztę drużyny. Piers: 'Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja wchodzę... ''Zostawił Selene z Maggie a sam wszedł do środka. Nic nie widział, aczkolwiek też nic nie było słychać... Nie miał latarki, więc nic nie widział... coś złapało go za nogę i zaczęło ciągnąć z dala od drzwi, którymi wszedł. ''Selene': ...może trzeba sprawdzić co z nim...? Weszła do pokoju. Nie było nic widać. Selene: '...ale tu strasznie... ;____; Na cholerę żeś tu wlazł...'' Rozejrzała się. ''Selene:' Piers?! Piers?! Jesteś?! Ale Piersa słychać nie było, było widać za to jakiś cień który wił się, jakby się próbował uwolnić. ;u; Po chwili ruszył w stronę Selene, która trzęsła się jak nigdy. Okazało się jednak, że był to Piers, lekko poturbowany. Piers: 'Wynośmy się stąd... ''Powiedział szybko i stanowczo. Wziął Selene za rękę i wybiegli z pokoju, zamykając drzwi. Poszli dalej korytarzem... Okazało się, że w międzyczasie Katie gdzieś zaginęła. Ale prawdopodobnie nie była zbyt daleko, bo można było usłyszeć jej płacz. Oprócz tego jakaś postać z nożem w ręku rzuciła się na Maggie. Piers szybko się odwrócił słysząc płacz Katie i zauważył postać z nożem rzucającą się na Maggie. 'Piers: '''Tego już za wiele. ''Podbiegł i szybkim ruchem obezwładnił napastnika. Złapał go za szyję i rzucił na ziemię, po czym użył serii ciosów z pięści w twarz. Podniósł go i skręcił mu kark, co prawdopodobnie równało się śmierci napastnika ( biedni stażyści... ). Wziął z jego martwej ręki nóż i schował do kieszeni. Drużyna patrzyła na niego z bladymi twarzami. 'Piers: '''Claire ubędzie troche stażystów. ''Mruknął wściekły i spojrzał w stronę z której wydobywał się płacz Katie. ''Jakim cudem ona się od nas odłączyła? ''- Pomysłał sobie i poszedł w tamtą stronę z resztą drużyny. Okazało się że była w najgorszym miejscu jakie mogła sobie wybrać, czyli w ciemnej kuchnii, w której nie szczędzono noży...Drużyna dotarła do pomieszczenia i zaczęła się rozglądać. 'Piers: '''Katie, jesteś? ''Szepnął na tyle żeby mogła go usłyszeć. Nicky wpadła na "genialny" pomysł. '''Nicky: Łiiiii, Katie, tu Sadie. <333 Łłiiii. <3 Ja żyję. <3 Łłiiii. <3333 Chodź, muszę ci coś powiedzieć. <3 Nicky PZ: Wiem, że to głupie, ale... Podobno w takich sytuacjach skuteczne. Zresztą, w dzieciństwie uwielbiałam udawać głosy znanych osób, mam wprawę. :3 Nicky: (szeptem) Miłosz będzie dumny. <3 Vivian szła za Nicky. Vivian: Lol... gdzie ona mogła pójść? :O Po drodze Vivian zabrała ze sobą nóż... w razie jakby co. <3 Nicky: Bo wiesz, Will już mi się nie podoba, jest taki mało męski i w ogóle. ;u; Nicky odwrócila się do Vivian. Zwróciła uwagę na nóż. Nicky: Jeej, nie znam cię, ale odłóż ten nóż, co? <3 Vivian zdziwiła się. Vivian: Lol! A co jak zjawią się tutaj jakieś nie hipsterskie zombie? Przecież no... yolo... musimy się jakoś bronić... Zastanowiła się. Vivian: Lol... a kto to Will? ;u; Nicky zmieniła taktykę. Nicky: Ojeej, Katie! Ona chce mnie zabić, pomuuuuusz. ;( Zaczęła się kulić w kącie przed Vivian. Nicky: Zostaw mnie, jestem taka młoda! Kaaaatie. ;( Vivian podrapała się po głowie. Vivian: Lol... dziwne. :O Nicky: O nie, zaraz wyciągnie siekierę! Kaaaatie. ;( Nicky zaczęła się trząść ze strachu. Nicky PZ: Serio, chyba za mocno się w to wczułam. ;u; Vivian: Lol... na serio powinniśmy iść dalej! :D Vivian kompletnie nie zajarzyła celu zachowania Nicky. <3 Nicky: 'Chcesz mnie zabrać i wypatroszyć? Nie chcęęęę. ;uuu; ''Puściła oko do Vivian. xDD '''Vivian: Lol? Hipsterski paproch Ci wpadł do oka? O_O Vivian dalej nie jarzyła o co chodzi. <3 Nicky zaczęła tańczyć jak pojebana. Nicky: 'To już koniec mojego żywota, Katie, żeeegnaj! ;( HIHI. ^^ ''Vivian zaczęła się na serio martwić o Katie. '''Vivian: Lol! :O Nicky! Musimy iść szukać Katie! Vivian złapała Nicky za rękę i ciągnąć za sobą całą drużynę zaczęła w panice (ale ciągle dokładnie xD) przeszukiwać wszystkie zakamarki w pokoju. Vivian: Lol! Katie! Pamiętaj o "YOLO"!!! Nicky: Ci ludzie mnie gdzieś ciągną, boooję się. ;( Zaczęła gryźć Vivian w rękę. xDDD Nagle zauważyli bucik Katie... Pod nim okazało się, że była jakaś skrytka, ukryta pod podłogą. Vivian postanowiła tam zerknąć... I znaleźli Katie <3. Był tylko jeden problem... niestety Katie już nie żyła. Miała podcięte żyły, a nóż leżał obok, więc oczywistym było, ze popełniła samobójstwo i to z wiadomych przyczyn... Vivian: Lol! Nieeeeee... Zaczęła uderzać Katie z plaskacza. Vivian: Lol... żyj! ;__; Nicky: Nieeee, Kaaaatie. ;( Przykucnęła obok ciała. Zmarszczyła brwi. Nicky: Chwila, przecież już nie muszę być Sadie. Miło było cię poznać, Katie. <3 * Vivian: Lol... Nicky! Wszyscy! Wstała. Vivian: Wynośmy się stąd najszybciej jak się da! Nicky: Dobry pomysł, wymachująca nożem przed moją piękną twarzą koleżanko. <3 No i cała drużyna poszła w stronę słońca, w każdym razie tam, gdzie prawdopodobnie będzie jakaś meta. Vivian: Lol! W drogę! Drużyna zaczęła biec... byle do przodu. '''''Nicky PZ:'' Nawet mi jej nie szkoda. <3 Prawie jej nie znałam. <3 Miłosz mówił, że była fajna. <3 Cóż, trudno. <3 Nicky: Oby to był już koniec. ;u; Maggie: 'No nie, Katie! No, kurczę... ''Było jej bardzo przykro z jej powodu. 'Maggie: '''Nie powinno jej to spotkać, nie powinniśmy byli do tego dopuścić... ''Ciężko westchnęła. ''Selene': Zaraz ze strachu sama tu zejdę... Drużyna biegła sobie dalej przez korytarz, gdy nagle spadło na nich kilka trupów (w tym martwa Katie). Niestety ciężar tych wszystkich osób sprawił, że podłoga pękła i wszyscy spadli do ciemnej piwnicy, gdzie prawie nic nie było widać. Maggie: 'Doobra... ''Wstała i otrzepała się z kurzu. 'Maggie: '''Cholera, ciemno tu jak nie powiem gdzie... Macie zapalniczkę, zapałki... coś co można zapalić? ''Szukała po omacku jakiegoś włącznika światła, czy czegoś. Selene zrzuciła z siebie jakieś truchła. ''Selene: N-nie...'' Mówiła przerażona. ''Selene': Mam juz dość....zabijcie mnie....chcę stąd wyjść!!! Maggie zrezygnowana usiadła. Maggie: 'Dobra, podejrzewam, że jak nie znajdziemy wyjścia, to jesteśmy za przeproszeniem, w ciemnej... dupie. ''Wstała i próbowała złapać równowagę. Oparła się o ścianę. 'Maggie: '''No ludzie! Tu musi być chociaż coś czym oświetlimy to pomieszczenie... '''Selene: '''Nie mam pojęcia...nie umiem myśleć...te zwłoki mnie przerażają... ''Zaczęła łkać. '''Selene: Nie mam żadnych zapałek... Maggie: 'W ten sposób nigdy się stąd nie wydostaniemy! Musimy chociaż-- ''Nagle się potknęła, złapała się odruchowo za jakąś linę, która zwisała z powietrza. Zapaliła się żarówka w lampie, która co chwilę przygasała i zaświecała się ponownie. 'Maggie: '...Dobra, teraz już chyba tak źle nie jest... Selene rozejrzała się i podeszła bliżej Maggie trzęsąc się ze strachu. 'Selene: '''Cóż...nie jest tak wysoko...możemy się podsadzać a potem ostatnią osobę wciągnąć... '''Maggie: '''Dobry pomysł... W sumie, poczekaj, mam lepszy pomysł. ''Rozejrzała się. 'Maggie: '''Pomóż mi przesunąć tamtą skrzynię w to miejsce... ''Podeszła do skrzyni na drugim końcu piwnicy i przygotowała się, by ją przesunąć. Selene udała się za Maggie. Dziewczyny wspólnie przesunęły skrzynię w odpowiednie miejsce. ''Selene:' O, to chyba nawet lepsza opcja.... Maggie: 'Dobra! Teraz niech wszyscy tu podejdą i spróbują się wdrapać! Wyjście musi być tuż tuż... Chyba. ''Wspięła się najpierw na skrzynię, a potem wspięła się do góry. Sprawdziła, czy jest bezpiecznie. Chwilę potem pomogła swojej drużynie wejść na górę. 'Maggie: '''Dobra, to chyba pora by już iść... '''Selene: '''Tak...wyjdźmy już z tego okropnistego domu.... :c '''Maggie: '''Dobra, biegnijmy! ''Jamniki znowu zaczęły biec przez korytarz... Wyniki: Aisha stała przed wszystkimi. '''Aisha: Byliście doskonali. :D Ale wiecie.. jest was tak mało że.. rozwiązuje drużyny! <3.. Bo i tak nikt prawie nie potrafił odgadnąć sensu zadania.. mieliście się tylko bać no. :<. No ale okej.. dam nagrodę dwóm osobom.. Levianne, Selene, gratuluje, dostajecie nietykalność. :D Aplaus.. bez aplausu. Aisha: 'A reszta.. głosujecie na kogoś kogo nie chcecie tutaj widzieć. Została was 9, więc możecie głosować na 7. <3 Głosujcie moi mili. <3 Ceremonia: ''Tak jak zawsze, Claire stała przed wieżą i czekała aż każdy zagłosuje. Wszyscy to wykonali. '''Claire: Świetnie.. Selene, Levianne, chodzćie, jesteście bezpieczne. Podeszły do Claire. Claire: Kogo zdecydowaliście się ukarać tym razem? Hm.. Majli się upiekło.. bo jeszcze by odpadła.. za to.. Jurgita nie jest tutaj lubiana.. więc umrze. Jurgita: Pff.. Nigdy! Chciała uciec ale Claire klasnęła dłońmi, Wokół jurgity wyrósł gigantyczny budynek do którego weszła. Claire: Czas umierać.. ! Plik:EP9LTD.png Jurgita przechodziła się po pokoju. Stały w nim wielkie posągi wielkich przywódzców świata a wprost przed nią stał posąg.. Jurgity. Jurgita: Cudowne! *.* Nagle.. posąg zaczał się trząść, z jego oczu wypływała krew.. Jurgita lekko wzdrygnęła. Posągi jeden za drugim zaczął upadać robiąc gigantyczny hałas i gigantyczne zniszczenia. Syreny zaczęły wyć. Z sufitu wyłoniły się pistolety z kamerami. System ochrony Hali Zwycięzców został aktywowany. Zaczęły namierzać szkodnika. Jurgita spróbowała się chować ale to nic nie dało, tam gdzie się chowała dochodziło do głośnych wrzasków a nawet i spięć elektrycznych. Cały pokój był naszpikowany pułapkami. Jurgita postanowiła wspiąć się na swój własny posąg. Gdy jej się to udało szukała drogi wyjścia ale posąg znów zaczał się trząść.. coś wysadziło mu szyje i głowa wraz ze znajdującą się na niej Jurgitą zaczął spadać. Jurgita została przytrzasnięta przez nią. Karabiny namierzyły Jurgitę, czekały na ruch. Jurgita już nie była w stanie nic zrobić.. zacisnęła zęby i poruszyła ręką. Karabiny jednak nie wystrzeliły. Sufit zamienił się w wielki ekran, pojawiły się przeogromne slajdy zniszczonych starożytnych miast, zdjęcia dyktatorów. Coś uruchomiło system przeciwpożarowy ale nie padało deszczem a benzyną.. Jurgita próbowała się wydostać ale głowa posągu nie chciała się ruszyć. Widać było błysk i na benzyne spadła odpalona zapalniczka. Cały pokój stanął w płomieniach a Jurgita krzyczała z bólu palona żywcem. Wystarczyła chwila a już nic nie zostało w nim.. Jurgita umarła. Claire: Przepiękna śmierć..! Sądziła pewnie że nie zginie.. ale przeliczyła się. Nawet najwięksi kiedyś spadną bo im wyżej tym mocniejszy upadek.. <3 Wszyscy rozeszli się do swoich sektorów a Claire udała się do swojego apartamentu. Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama: Locked Terror